The Kahns: Supernatural
Jake gives the humans of Earthrealm supernatural abilities. Plot After the Kahns' attack on Earthrealm, the humans are in deep despair. Seeing that the humans aren't happy, Jake decides to make them happy by giving them supernatural abilities. After he does so, the human military generals have a secret meeting to destroy Outworld with their newfound powers. Back in Outworld, Jake is happier than normal and Ace asks why. Jake tells him what he did and Ro Ro, Mace, and Bitch Puddin' learn of it because they read Ace's mind. Everyone including Ice starts yelling at Jake. Then there's a knock on the palace door, and Jabari bursts through the door flying. Ice asks him how he got those powers and Jabari tells him that he was in Chicago when Jake gave all humans powers. Bitch Puddin' tells Jabari that if the humans attack Outworld, he's gonna fight for Outworld. Jabari rejects and Bitch Puddin' slams him into the wall and chokes him. Ro Ro uses an eye-portal to see the Earthrealm generals' plans to attack Outworld. Ro Ro disperses the brothers to gather Outworld citizens except for Jake and Jabari as he has other plans for them. Ro Ro, Jake, and Jabari go to the Netherrealm for Scorpion's help but when they get there, Jaylin and Dieveon have convinced him to fight for the humans. Jaylin shows off his powers to Ro Ro and they're his exact same powers. Ro Ro punches Jaylin in the face with a spirit fist and the two duke it out. Jabari fights Dieveon who belly-bumps him into a lava pit. While Jake works on convincing Scorpion, Jaylin gets the upper hand against Ro Ro as his human strength merged with his supernatural strength. He ties up Ro Ro in his tongue and Ro Ro quotes, "Wow, Harmony was right, you do have a good tongue!" Jabari makes his comeback against Dieveon and slams him into the ground which breaks and the two fall into a lava abyss. While Ro Ro struggles to get out of Jaylin's grasp, Jaylin taunts him. "You may have my powers, but my hair isn't a part of my powers," Ro Ro says and electrocutes Jaylin and kicks him into the abyss. Jaylin falls on Dieveon and Ro Ro lifts Jabari up with his tongue. Jake and Scorpion catch up with Ro Ro and Jabari but Jaylin grabs a-hold of Ro Ro with his tongue and tries to force him into the abyss. Jake, Jabari, and Scorpion leave the Netherrealm while Ro Ro proceeds to weird Jaylin. He puts Jaylin's tongue in his mouth and starts swallowing it. Bitch Puddin', Mace, Ace, and Ice are at the palace with their part of the Outworld army and Jake, Jabari, and Scorpion meet up with them. They talk battle plan and Ro Ro comes up from the dungeon. Jabari asks how he came from the dungeon and Ro Ro tells him that he cut off Jaylin's tongue and another organ and is keeping it. The humans open a portal to Outworld and the Outworld Army is waiting for them. An epic battle is commencing and the humans are loosing. Jaylin and Dieveon arrive to fight for the humans and Jaylin and Ro Ro face off, again. Jaylin kicks Ro Ro into a portal to Earthrealm where all humans are in Outworld fighting. "We're gonna fight one-on-one to see whose best at your powers. If I win, you release your powers and become normal," is what Jaylin says. "And if I win, you become my slave for eternity!" is Ro Ro's bet. The battle begins. Ro Ro shoots Jaylin down with his sonic singing, while Jaylin strikes back with a spirit crush. Ro Ro forces a building up and smashes it over Jaylin but Jaylin blocks it with a force field. Ro Ro sneezes and all of his hair flies on Jaylin. Jaylin laughs at Ro Ro but Ro Ro states, "Ha, jokes on you, any hair that separates from my body burns in flames!" and Jaylin sets off in a massive fire. Bitch Puddin' opens a portal and sees the two fighting and decides to help Ro Ro out. When Jaylin recovers from the fire, all of his hair disintegrated while Ro Ro quickly grew his back, Bitch Puddin' forces one of his tentacles out of the ground and strikes Jaylin down. With his tentacles inside of Jaylin, he forces Jaylin and the tentacle into the ground while Jaylin screams in horror. Ro Ro goes back to Outworld and sees that the armies are still fighting. Ro Ro crushes the human army and sends them back to Earthrealm without their powers. Jake asks Bitch Puddin' what happened to the two misfits. "Dieveon - Netherrealm abyss. Jaylin - floating in space without powers or a helmet". The boys laugh as everything goes back to normal.